


Poor Guy's Head is Spinning

by queer_louis



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, FigureSkater!AU, FigureSkater!Whizzer, M/M, Marvin learning how to have healthy relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, basically he's Adam Rippon whoops, bi mendel, trans!Mendel, you can take bi trans mendel from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_louis/pseuds/queer_louis
Summary: Marvin had been a little surprised when Jason’s new interest had shifted from baseball to figure skating but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He would take sitting in a cold rink over watching twenty incompetent jewish boys run in circles any day. Also as a Homosexual FatherTM he felt it was his responsibility to wholeheartedly encourage his child in any of his interests that may not perfectly align with society’s views of masculinity.Whizzer's an Olympic figure skater and Marvin is a gay dad that can only deal with so much





	Poor Guy's Head is Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so I've been working on this fic in scattered fashion for months now and decided recently it should be two parts so her goes with the first. Hopefully it'll motivate me to finish the second half. This story has a similar background as canon except for a slightly shifted timeline and also that the divorce happened without Whizzer or any affair. And of course its a modern AU. Enjoy!!

Marvin had been a little surprised when Jason’s new interest had shifted from baseball to figure skating, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He would take sitting in a cold rink over watching twenty incompetent jewish boys run in circles any day. Also, as a Homosexual FatherTM, he felt it was his responsibility to wholeheartedly encourage his child in any of his interests that may not perfectly align with society’s views of masculinity.

 

And so every friday afternoon he was assigned to  take the twelve-year-old to the rink. For an hour he watched him shakily learn to push and attempt basic crossovers on his thin gangly legs. It wasn’t exactly thrilling, and sure Marvin grumbled, but he loved Jason and tried his best to truly engaged in this as he hadn’t always done effectively with baseball or chess. He would listen as the kid told him all the new things he learned, or excitedly talked about the professional competitions he would watch on TV. He would always get lost at the mentions of camel spins or triple lutzes but smiled at the enthusiasm.

 

It was during one of these times when he received a text from Trina with a picture and a message that read “don’t tell him yet I want to surprise him when I pick him up Sunday”. The picture was of an order for four tickets to the US Figure Skating Association Invitational that was happening in New York in just a few weeks.

 

A weekend in the city with his ex wife, his ex psychiatrist, and his kid, centered around a sport he still didn’t understand- what could go wrong? Still, he was so thankful that their relationship had truly repaired itself to the point they could do these family things together, even after every terrible thing he’d done in their five year marriage. He had been a bad person hiding behind his repression, and Trina’s forgiveness after his amends was something he would be eternally grateful for.

 

Marvin looked up from his phone just in time to see Jason take a bit of a spectacular fall, tripping on his toe-pick and landing flat on his front- only just saving himself from smashing his face. Immediately Marvin winced and went to stand but the kid was back up on his feet just as fast as he had fallen. He seemed a bit shaken but thankfully he only had a few minutes left of ice time.

 

Marvin walked down to the door as Jason leapt off the ice, only marginally less enthusiastic than he usually would. “That was quite the fall there kid, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine dad, skaters fall all the time” Jason said rolling his eyes slightly.

 

“Oh I’m sorry mister hotshot figure skater,” Marvin smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. Jason lightly pushed him away with a matching smile and hobbled over to the bench to take off his skates. “If you’re quick I might be able to be convinced to stop at that good pizza place for dinner,” Marvin said.

 

“Really?” Jason said clearly excited, already rushing to undo the laces he was so proud to be able to do himself. Always so enthusiastic about everything he loved, so different than the sullen kid a few years before in the midst of the divorce. Sometimes Marvin doesn’t think he deserves such a lovely family.

  
  


The rest of the weekend went by quickly, with Marvin spending time with his son making sure not to reveal the trusted secret he held. It was a close call when Jason mentioned the exact event they were going to and Marvin had to try his best to keep his face neutral. Unfortunately, his secret keeping face looked similar to his irritated face so he had to desperately reassure Jason that he absolutely still wanted to hear what he was talking about. Marvin couldn’t help if most of his faces looked similar to his irritated face, he’d just had so much practice with that one.

 

When Trina texted him she was on her way Sunday night he couldn’t help the small excited flip in his stomach at the prospect of telling Jason. _Jeez who’s the child here_ he thought to himself.

 

“Uh dad are you alright?” Jason asked looking at him funny. “You look… weird.”

 

Marvin laughed. “Thanks kiddo, I’ll have you know I’m excited.” _Probably shouldn’t have said that fuck._

 

At Jason’s questioning expression Marvin knew he wasn’t going to get past this one. He could only hope that Trina and Mendel wouldn’t hit any traffic on their way over. “Excited? What about?”

 

“It’s nothing really.”

 

“Oh come on nothing makes you excited what is it? Do you have a date?” Jason asked insistently.

 

“Ha no still tragically alone,” Marvin said, attempting to stall through self pity.

 

“That was a long shot.” _Oof, he really doesn’t pull any punches._ “It’s probably not work….” Jason stood there scanning Marvin’s face as he tried his best to look inconspicuous. “Does it have to do with my mother?”

 

For all those years of practice you would think Marvin would be able to at least lie to a twelve-year-old, but he knew he had been blown just from the twitch of his face. He was after all a _smart_ twelve-year-old. Thankfully he was saved from having to reply when the doorbell rang. “Oh look there’s Trina” he said rushing a bit to the door to let her in.

 

Opening the door, he invited in his ex-wife, where she was immediately bombarded with questions from a small jewish interrogator. “So where are we going? It’s probably a trip if it’s a surprise but you invited dad so it must be centered around me. Is it baseball? But then dad wouldn’t be excited… Or or is it a play? He loves plays it’s a play isn’t it.”

 

“Well apparently he can’t keep a secret” Trina said glaring over at Marvin slightly.

 

“Hey it’s not my fault our child is basically telepathic” Marvin replied.

 

“True, you’re far too self absorbed to be good at reading people” Trina joked.

 

Marvin took in an over dramatic gasp, placing his hand over his heart. ”You wound me, and in my own home.”

 

“Stop bickering, what’s the surprise!” said Jason.

 

Trina smiled down at the excited boy. “Well I’m not sure if you’ll want to go” she said with a sarcastic lilt, “but there’s a figure skating invitational in New York-”

 

“Really?! And we’re all going?! That’s going to be all of the best skaters! There’s like ten former olympians!” Jason said, almost buzzing with excitement.

 

“Glad to see you’re excited kiddo” Marvin smiled.

 

“Yes thank you thank you” Jason said pulling his mother into a quick hug before running to his father to do the same.

 

“We should head home now Jason it’s getting late” Trina said, clearly very happy to see the light in her child’s eyes.

 

“Fiiine, not that I’ll be able to sleep,” he muttered.

 

Waving goodbye to his family, that had finally stitched itself back together after the gashes he had left in it, Marvin felt his heart swell. It had been too long since he could look at his life and believe that he was a good person, but seeing his son smile so wide and hug him- a feat that would’ve been unheard of a few years before- that finally seemed like it was a possibility.

  


*******

 

The weeks leading up to the event seemed to drag almost as much for Marvin as they did Jason. He couldn’t figure out why but there was this childlike excitement in him that made him itch to just get to that weekend. Finally, the morning rolled around where they loaded their crap into the car to drive an hour into the city. The car ride was bearable at best, with Mendel singing show tunes, and Jason talking just a little too much for Marvin’s tired brain.

 

They checked into their hotel before 10am and all Marv wanted was to crash into the comfy looking beds and sleep but apparently they had to sightsee in a city they went to at least once a month. They only had four hours before the invitational, yet still that was enough time to experience the hell of the massive Toys R Us and walk down Broadway to look at the different theatres. (He refused to admit any enjoyment from either of these, despite any smiles or theatre rants that may have occurred).

 

After their running around, they grabbed a quick lunch and made it to the stadium by 1:30. At this point Jason was bouncing in his seat, talking ecstatically about all the skaters one by one. Every once and a while he would chime in again about how close they were, just ten rows back. Marvin genuinely tried to listen about each skater, as he had enjoyed watching some of the tv programs before, and would love to know what was actually going on. The list was quite long and most of it got muddled together, but one name stood out, if through peculiarity alone.

 

“Oh and Whizzer Brown is incredible! He’s a favorite for the Olympics for the third time this year plus- hey Mendel you’ll find this cool too- Whizzer Brown is _very_ openly gay and talks about it and activism and stuff all the time. Seems like a really cool person” Jason explained.

 

“Oh yeah I think I’ve heard of him years back. He was the first openly gay olympian wasn’t he?” Mendel said.

 

“Yeah! He’s been out within the skating community since he was sixteen. I love his skating style, he’s so enthusiastic. I really want to skate like him, like a full performance not just a routine,” said Jason.

 

Marvin smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest as he heard about this openly gay man that could inspire his child. It meant so much to him that the people Jason looked up too were like his fathers, that their queer identities were inspirations not a shame. Of course he knew his son loved him, but it could be a little hard to believe when society and even sometimes his own head disagreed.

 

He looked up to see Mendel looking at him, before darting his eyes back down. Marvin never said he was completely over masking his emotions. “You ok Marvin?” Mendell asked softly, directing around Jason to avoid him getting concerned.

 

Truly, he appreciated having someone who understood his struggles in his odd family, but that didn’t mean Mendel's constant therapist-ness didn’t still irk him at times. He sighed and lifted his head, turning up towards the other man. “Yes, I’m fine. Just good to hear, you know?”

 

Mendel nodded and smiled before turning back toward the ice. The show was just about to start, with an announcer telling people take their seats. The lights over the seating dimmed and Marvin couldn’t help be pulled just the tiniest bit into the waves of excitement flowing from the small kid next to him. It was times like this where he just _felt_ things that everything seemed worth it.

 

The show went by filled with joy and colors and just emotions. The crowd seemed to breathe as one; tense on take offs, smile at landings, lean into the fast and relax into the slow. Marvin began to truly understand his son’s fascination with the sport and was in love with the beam that never left his face at every skater.

 

A few skaters in Jason leaned towards his dad and whispered “you can be gay just not too embarrassing,” with a joking smile.

 

Marvin let out a short laugh. “I’ll try my best” he replied. He figured with that comment the next performance was going to be that Whizzer person they had been talking about, and sure enough the name echoed through the stadium from the speakers, accompanied by a wave of cheers. It was clear that this man was a crowd favorite.

 

The second skates touched the ice Marvin understood why he had been given a warning. The man was beautiful, with perfectly styled hair, insanely long legs, and a red sheer top with black leather pieces that was near obscene. To his left Mendel made a light whistle sounds and Marvin could feel his cheek heat just slightly. He normally wasn’t much of one to instantly be attracted to people, but this man, this Whizzer Brown, was just irresistible.

 

And then of course he settled into his simple opening pose and the music began to play. A sort of trashy club style beat surrounded them all as Whizzer began to skate. Every move he made was enrapturing, brimming with energy and an aggressively full personality. His jumps seemed so powerful yet so effortless. Marvin was unsure if he was even breathing.

 

In the middle of the program Whizzer happened to pause facing their side of the rink and almost flirt with them, sending a cheeky little smile before pushing off into an electric spin. A bomb could’ve gone off and Marvin would doubt he would be able to look away from the beautiful man slicing his way across the ice. He exited jumps with a roll of his head, seeming to smirk his whole way through as if to say of course he knew everyone loved him.

 

After completing his last jump sequence perfectly, he started his footwork to the sound of a crowd clapping in time. Marvin hadn’t noticed his hands moving, but sure enough he was with the rest of them as if hypnotized. He wasn’t sure how it could even be possible to get more intense but Whizzer truly seemed to come alive in this footwork. His energy wasn’t like the other skaters, who seemed to pour out their hearts on the ice leaving them with nothing. Whizzer Brown simply ripped open his heart and forced everyone else to see it before convincing them to pour themselves into him.

 

The routine ended with him leaning back on his knees, just screaming his joy and pride. Marvin felt in a daze as the crowd around him cheered, with many standing up to send praise to the amazing man. His eyes followed Whizzer as he smiled and waved at the applause, before skating off with a beam akin to the one he had seen on his son all day. After he disappeared into the hallway leading away from the ice Marvin seemed to take his first breath since the whole routine had started.

 

Checking back into reality he found his mouth completely dry, and his whole body heated. Standing very suddenly he blinked and turned towards the stairs leading up to the top of the stadium. “You okay dad?” Jason asked, looking slightly amused.

 

“Oh yeah I just- a drink, anyone want a..??” Marvin stuttered. He knew he was a mess, but as a homosexual he could only do so much.

 

“I’m fine” Trina said from the other side of their group smirking at him. Great, he was never going to live this down was he. Trina will tell the lesbians and they’ll forever hound him.

 

“I mean I could use one,” said Mendel, laughing a little but also looking Affected, if to a far lesser extent. At least he wasn’t alone, although he often slightly hated the fact he and Mendel had the exact same taste in men, if only on the principle of the thing.

 

Pushing past them all and only nearly tripping, Marvin reached the stairs. He walked up towards conscensions in a highly calm manner than in no way could be described as scurrying in search of water. In line he could spot a few other riled faces, all on the people he would expect. Again, at least he wasn’t alone in his patheticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! As an ex figure skater and a Gay this has been a fic idea that makes me really happy. Also Whizzer's routine and costume is based on Adam Rippon's short program https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI06MBU0dzQ cuz that boy is glorious. Seriously watch it it changed my life. Second chapter will be up soonish, I'm horrific with any sort of schedule but I should have a little time here and there.


End file.
